That's How You Know
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: After listening to Sonny's new song, Chad comes up with a plan to win over Sonny. With a little help from Zora, will he finally have Sonny? CHANNY ZoraXChad friendship MULTICHAP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Day 1

Hey! I got the idea for this story from LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate's story "Winning Over Sonny Munroe" and the song "That's How You Know" by Demi Lovato. So this will probably be around 10 chapters.

-Sonny's POV-

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really_

_Really, truly love her?_

Man I just love my new song! It's actually the signs I look for to know that a guy loves someone. I performed this song yesterday at Dakota's birthday party. It was way better than Chad's funny little song. Hehe.

-Chad's POV-

Sonny's song was stuck in my head. And I hated it.

_Liar! You LOVE it!...and her..._

WHAT? Okay I admit it!

_Ha! I knew you liked her!_

I was talking about the song.

_-stares at him-_

Okay! Stop that face! It's giving me the creeps! Okay I like her. Happy?

_Very. Now why don't you ask her out?_

I'm scared she'll reject me.

…_..Snap out of it, man! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Every girl likes you!_

But Sonny's not like every other girl. She's different. She can resist my charm, my eyes, my smile...Everything.

_Wow. That's deep!...I got an idea!_

What?

_Her song. It says stuff to show her you love her!_

Not a bad idea, Conscience.

_I know!_

After my little chat with my Conscience, I decided to listen to her song and try to do the stuff it says.

_How do I know he loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?_

_Because he'll leave a little note to tell you_

_You are on his mind_

That's it! I'll send her a note...okay! I got a piece of paper out and started writing a simple note.

_Sonny,_

_Hey. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. ;)_

_-CDC_

Perfect! Now to sneak it into her dressing room.

"So Random cast, please report to the set for rehearsals." a lady said over the intercom. Perfect! Now I can just sneak it in there.

-So Random Studio-

I was in the hallway just outside Sonny and Blondie's dressing room . I opened the door slowly and checked to see if someone was in there. The coast was clear. I quickly slipped in and put the note on her vanity. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"I know what you're doing." the voice said. It sounded like that creepy little girl. I looked up into the vent. There she was. She opened the vent.

"What do you mean you know what I'm doing?" I asked. She smirked then scooted forward.

"Hey move that trampoline over here so I can land on it." she demanded. I saw a mini trampoline near Blondie's closet and brought it under the vent opening. She carefully let herself fall. "Anyway, I know about your plan to win over Sonny."

"Pfft. What plan?" I asked. She gave me an "I'm not buying it" look. "Okay fine. I'm trying to win over Sonny. Happy? 

"Very."

"God you sound like my Conscience."

"Right. Now anyway, I wanna help." she said. "I'm tired of you guys flirt/fighting all the time. Also I'd get some good credit when the press finds out I helped hook up Channy."

"What's Channy?"

"Yours and Sonny's couple name." she explained. "Back to the plan. I know you're gonna use Sonny's song for help. Good idea."

"Yeah well I am-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. I know." she said. "What's the next step of your plan?"

I retraced the lyrics in my head. "Send her yellow flowers when the sky is gray." I sang. She seemed impressed. 

"That's easy! It's gonna rain tomorrow." she said. Then it hit me.

"You're doing this for more than just getting glory for helping with Channy, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." she said, trying to play innocent.

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You help me with Wesley." she said. She's had a crush on him since he first got here. I saw her throwing peas at him.

"Deal." I said.

-Later That Day-

I was making my way out to my car when something stopped me.

"Chad!" Sonny called.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I got your note and thanks. It cheered me up a lot." she said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I found a picture online of my ex kissing a girl and it reminded me of our break-up."

"Oh well are you okay?"

"Yeah! Once I saw the note, I cheered up."

"C'mon Sonny!" Tawni yelled and honked her horn.

"Gotta go. Bye." she said.

"Bye."

So here's the first chapter? There will be more to come. Just press that little button down there.


	2. Day 2

Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! I don't own SWAC...or the song...

-Chad's POV-

_Send you yellow flowers _

_When the sky is gray_

Perfect. It's pouring outside. And Sonny absolutely HATES when it rains. I pulled out my phone and dialed Zora. Yes. I finally learned her name after she threatened to hurt me. Who wants to get her by her?

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ready for Step 2?" I asked.

"Yup. It's raining and Sonny's in her dressing room bored out of her mind. You should get the flowers NOW."

"Okay. I'll go buy them."

"You know which kind?"

"Yeah. Yellow Daffodils are her favorite." I said. My voice sounded like I was daydreaming.

"Wow you're really in love."

"Am not! I just like her...a lot." I could feel her staring at me through the phone. "Okay fine I am!"

"I know. But this time you should give it to her face to face."

"Fine." then I hung up. I went to my car and went to the closest Lowes. There I got some daffodils that were barely put out.

"Can I get these in a bouquet?" I asked.

"Sure." she messed around with some wrapping paper and handed it to me.

-Studio's-

I felt nervous. It wasn't everyday you give the girl you love flowers. Especially if you're not dating. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" a voice yelled. I carefully opened it and found Sonny laying down on Tawni's couch staring at the ceiling.

"You bored?"

"Majorly." she replied. She finally sat up. "Who are those flowers for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah... well I know that you hate rainy, gray days so here's some yellow daffodils." I said and handed them to her.

"Thanks Chad! I love them!" she exclaimed.

"No problem."

"Chad Dylan Cooper to the Mackenzie Falls set." a voice said.

"Gotta go." I said. Once I was out of her dressing room, I did a little happy dance.

"She like the flowers?" Zora asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yup." I said, still embarrassed because she saw me dancing.

"Good. Tomorrow we do step 3."


	3. Day 3

Heyy! So as some of you may have noticed, the chapters for this story will be short. But hey it's because each chapter is based on a line of the song. Also you won't have to wait to long for each update because I have like 9 chapters written out. No lie.

-Chad's POV-

_He'll find a new way to show you_

_A little bit everyday_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

"So what are you gonna do?" Zora asked. She was sprawled out on my couch in my dressing room. We had become comfortable around each other like brothers and sisters. She's heard me burp and I've heard her humming.

"No idea." I admitted.

"She snapped her fingers. "I got it! We're having a show tonight. Why don't you come to show her you care?"

"Not a bad idea...let's do it!"

"Great! The show starts at 7. Don't be late or else the security guard won't let you in. Not even if you're Chad Dylan Cooper. You should see how many douche bags claim their you!"

-Stage-

When I got to the audience place thing, I noticed people had signs. Some read: "Crazy For Grady,"; "I 3 Tawni 3,"; "Zora's The Number 1 Freak,"; "Nico Rocks My World,"; and finally "MARRY ME SONNY!". That last one kinda bugged me. Finally the show started. Mackenzie Stalls was first. It's still kind of offensive but even I have to admit that it IS funny.

"You're not welcome here, Mackenzie." Sonny said to Grady.

"Why? Because I'm richer than you?" he asked.

"No," Sonny shook her head. "Because this is the girls bathroom."

Grady looked around frantically then fell to his knees. "WHY?"

"And your zipper is open."

He looked down. "FLY!"

Next was Sicky Vicky. I still have no idea how Sonny could do that voice. During the middle of the sketch she looked to the side of the audience where I was. Her eyes widened. She saw me. I waved and smiled.

-Backstage-

"Did she see you?" Zora asked. She was still in a costume and the make-up people were clearing up her face.

"Yeah and I waved at her."

"Perfect! Now go talk to her."

I walked over to Sonny who was getting her make-up removed. The last sketch she was on was The Real Princesses Of New Jersey.

"Hey Chad." she said, still using her New Jersey accent. She realized this and coughed a bit. "Sorry it takes a while to get rid of that accent. So why were you here tonight?"

"Figured you could use some support so here I am." I said.

"Well yeah I did. I was kind of nervous because my dad was watching from Afghanistan."

"Why's your dad there?"

"He's stationed there in the war." she looked down.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay! I'm really proud of him." she said. "And of myself because I did really great tonight and it was the first time my dad was able to see the show since he's always busy."

"Same with my mom. She died in the war." I added.

"Sorry to hear that." 

"No it's okay... I was too young to remember anyway..."

"So what was your favorite sketch?"

"Granny Slam. It was funny watching Nico and Grady argue like old ladies."

She fake gasped. "You know their names? I'm so proud!"

"Haha hilarious." I said sarcastically. "Well anyway I should go so...later."

"Bye."

YES! Mission Accomplished!


	4. Day 4 and 5

Heyy! So if you guys have noticed, I'll be updating 2 chapters a day with this story! So yeah...ENJOY THE STORY! -shouts that like Mackenzie on the Christmas Episode-

-Chad's POV-

_He'll take you out dancing_

_Just so he can hold you close_

Okay this is gonna be harder. But it's a good thing that the Condor Studios Christmas Dance is tomorrow. So all I have to do is ask her to dance. Easy right?

WRONG! What if she rejects me?

"She won't." Zora said.

"WHOA! How did you read my mind?"

"I didn't. You said that out loud."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, just ask her to dance with you. She'll say yes."

"Okay."

-The Next Day aka Christmas Dance aka Day 5-

"Okay I'm gonna get the DJ to play a slow song." Zora said.

"Which one?"

"A Year Without Rain." she replied.

"Perfect." I walked over to Sonny.

"Wanna dance?" I asked as the song started playing.

"Sure. I love this song."

I put my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help that I'm in love_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know if I'll survive_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain_

Further into the song, she rested her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me. I think I knew what was coming. We started leaning in slowly. Then Mr. Condor interrupted us.

"Attention everyone! It will be Christmas in 3, 2, 1."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone yelled. Next a fast song came up. Sure we didn't kiss but at least I got to dance with her. BEST. NIGHT. EVER!

-Later That Night-

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Zora." she said.

"Hey what's up?"

"You get your dance, lover boy?"

"Yup."

"That makes two of us!"

"Hmm?"

"Wesley asked me to dance!"

"Dude's got guts. Anyway it's great that we got to dance with the people we love."

"WHOA WAIT! I'm 12 so practically, I can't be 'in love'."

"Right...so in... like...?"

"I don't know..."

"I just thought of something." I said.

"What?"

"How will our casts react, besides Wesley and Sonny, to when you and Wesley and Sonny and I start dating?"

"Ahh if they disapprove I'll unleash Bernie on 'em!" she yelled.

"Who's Bernie?"

"My pet snake.- BERNIE DO NOT EAT THAT! Gotta go!"

Weird. I wonder what he was gonna eat...


	5. Day 6 and 8

Whoa! I just checked the reviews and I have 13! Thank you sooo much! Especially to _**Teddy Bear33**_ for reviewing every chapter so far! You're awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you!

I own nothing except the plot...oh yeah and the songs don't belong to me!

-Chad's POV-

_Dedicate a song with _

_Words meant just for you_

"Okay this is probably the hardest." Zora said. "Have you actually written a song before?"

I was about to respond when she cut me off. "Besides Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad."

"No..."

"Well you might wanna hurry. You can perform it at the Condor Studios Karaoke Night which is in 2 days."

"Okay I will." I said.

"Good. Now I need to go feed Bernie."

Okay. Writing a song can't be that hard. Sonny does it all the time. How hard can it be?

-5 Minutes Later-

Okay I take it back. THIS IS THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER DONE! How the heck am I supposed to write a song with words mean JUST for Sonny? Think...think...YEAH!...I got nothing... How does Sonny write song? She makes it seem soooooo easy!

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

I GOT IT! I ACTUALLY GOT LYRICS!...wait...what were they?...OH NOW I REMEMBER! It's real lyrics this time. Not just repeating my name. Now that I think of it, it IS annoying! I quickly called Zora.

"What's up, lover boy?" she said.

"I got some lyrics!... and will you stop calling me that?"

"Great!...and no it's too fun!"

-3 Days Later aka Karaoke Night aka Day 9-

When I arrived, Zora had just began singing. She sang 'Spotlight' by Selena Gomez.

Wow. Who knew she could sing? Everyone applauded her. Then, Mr. Condor came up to the stage.

"Who wants to sing next?" he asked.

"I will!" I volunteered. I made my way up to the stage. "But I'm going to sing a song that I wrote. It's dedicated to someone special. I'm not telling you who that is."

_I'm no super-man_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I,I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah i believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searchin high and low_

_Tryin every road_

_If i see your face_

_How will i know yeah_

_I put my trust to fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right it's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be you hero oh_

_I,I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity i'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah i believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_And when it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero oh_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait,_

_Wait for you_

_I'll be your hero oh_

_I,I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah i believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one?)_

_(Could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

Everyone applauded me. I met up with Zora offstage.

"Wow you really meant all that didn't you?"

"Do you like Wesley?" I asked. She seemed a bit confuzzled.

"Um...yes?" she said but it came out more like a question.

"There's your answer."

"You could've just said 'yes'."

"Yeah but I didn't feel like it."

I went to talk to Sonny.

"Chad that was amazing!"

"Well I am Chad Dylan-"

"Cooper I know. So?...who's the song about?"

"I can't tell you." I said and poked her. "I'll give you a hint. She's closer than you think."


	6. Day 9

Hey so here's the next chapter! This story is close to ending! I think... I OWN NOTHING...NOW STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT GOSH!

Chad: MEOW! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Me: -throws ham at him with Zora's catapult-

Chad: HEY! 

-Chad's POV-

_He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

"So what little thing are you gonna do today, lover boy?" Zora asked.

"I'll see when it happens...AND STOP CALLING ME LOVER BOY!"

"No can do, Chaddy!"

"Okay I guess Chaddy is better."

"Well I have a question."

"Hm?"

"What should I do to get Wesley's attention?"

"How about you bump into him at lunch by 'accident'?" I tried.

"Not a bad idea, lover boy!"

-Lunch-

"Blech." I heard Sonny say. She was looking at her usual plate of ick.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Chad." she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I skipped breakfast now I can't eat this ick." she explained. Suddenly I got an idea of what I could do today. I walked up to Brenda the lunch lady.

"Brenda. 2 steaks." I ordered. She brought them up immediately. I gave the other one to Sonny. "Here you go."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I said. I looked over to Zora and winked, giving her the sign that today's mission was complete. I noticed she was flirting it up with my Mini-Mack. I noticed Sonny looking too.

"Hmm...maybe I should-"

"Don't go and Sonny It Up." I begged. "She's doing fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Yeah so I know this chapter isn't as good as the others...but oh well... REVIEW! IT MAKES MAMA HAPPY!


	7. Day 10

**HEYY! Yeah sorry for not updating but I've been busy with Bonding Just Got a New Meaning. It's almost over! I can't believe it! :) Who's excited for New Girl? -raises hand- I heard that Chad might sing to Sonny!**

I OWN NOTHING.

**-Chad's POV-**

_He'll wear your favorite color_

_Just so he can match your eyes_

"Okay so all I gotta do is wear purple. That's her favorite color." I said.

"Yup." Zora said and walked to my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something purple." she said. She pulled out a purple and black checkered shirt from Vans. "Put that on."

I went into my bathroom and put it on. When I came out, Zora studied me.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. She went back into my closet and got my black leather jacket. **(A/N: Has anyone noticed he's not wearing them anymore?) **She tossed it to me. "Perfect."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Hey Sonny look I'm wearing purple because it's you favorite color,'."

**5 Minutes Later...Commissary**

"Hey Chad." she said

"Hey Sonny." I said.

"Are you wearing purple?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I've never seen you wear purple before. Why now?"

"Well I know it's your favorite color so I decided to wear it." I explained. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I never took you as a person who wears clothes from Vans." she teased.

"Well I never pictured you as a skater." I smirked. Her eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources..." I said. Truthfully, I saw pictures of her skateboarding when I was sneaking through her scrapbook in her dressing room.


	8. Day 11

WOW! This story is almost over and I'll only have one more story in process! When this ends, be sure to look for my **NEWEST** story that I'll be posting up called **"Twins at Condor Studios"**. I seriously can't wait to post that one up! It just might be one of my favorites! :) Anyway, you guys don't wanna listen to me go on and on and on so... ON WITH THE STORY!

I don't own SWAC or this song.

**Chad's POV**

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

"Now what are you gonna do, lover boy?" Zora asked. I glared at her. "I see that you skipped doint one of the song lyrics. Where you would take her to a lit picnic."

"Well I can't ask her out NOW. I still have that last line to do. I'll do that other one for our first date... and stop calling me that!" I snapped playfully. I don't wanna hurt her or get on her bad side since she's helping me get Sonny. She's like my little sister. Zora I mean. Not Sonny.

"Fine." she said in between laughs. I barely realized she was laughing.

"Fine." I replied.

"Go- Hey! I'm not Sonny!" she said. "There's no way I'm doing your little "fine fine good good" flirt fighting."

"...flirt fighting?" I asked.

"Where you kind of fight but flirt at the same time." Zora explained.

"Ah... so I'll see what I'm going to do later." I said.

"Kay kay." she said, then checked her watch. "Ugh. I gotta go. Dentist appointment. Bye."

"Bye." I heard the door close.

**Later That Day**

It was time to go. When I was walking out to my car, I heard someone elses car no being able to start.

"Aww come on!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Sonny. I saw her step out of her car and lift the hood.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I reached her red mustang.

"My car won't start." she said.

"Really? Let me see." I said. She stepped back from her car. I rolled up my sleeves and put my hands in there, seeing if it needs oil or something. **(A/N: I don't know much about cars.. kay?)** I found something squishy. I scrunched my eyebrows in disgust. I pulled out... a donut.

"A donut?" I asked. Then decided to use one of my lines. "Really Sonny? Really?"

"Nico did it! He borrowed my car." she explained. Then she started to smile. "Anyway thanks for dedonuting my car..." she started laughing. I laughed along with her.

"Well call me if Nico ever decides to bagel it." I said. "See ya." I winked at her. I saw her blush a bit.

….Well I think that went well!


	9. Day 12: Part 1 Chad's POV

So after this chapter, I'll have the epilogue and it will be in SONNY'S POV! I'm working on it RIGHT NOW! And I can't believe it's almost over! Now I'll be able to post my NEWEST STORY "Twins at Condor Studios"! And once again, you don't wanna hear me go on and on and on so...

I don't own SWAC!

**Chad's POV**

_Rent a lit picnic by the fire glow, oh oh_

Okay.. today was it... Today's the day I'll ask out Sonny. I have to remember this day... January 6th, 2011. Okay... good.

"Big day today, huh?" a voice asked.

"Ahh!" I jumped. "Oh.. it's only you!" It was Zora.

"Yup. And you better not chicken out on asking out Sonny!" she pointed a finger at me. I lifted my arms in defeat.

"I won't!" I told her. "Gosh..."

"Okay.. so it's lunch time so go and ask her out!" she said.

Commissary

Right when I walked into the commissary, I saw Sonny. I felt my knees go weak and a pit in my stomach.

"Go and get her!" Zora motivated me. "What happened to the Chad Dylan Cooper you are? You know all confident?"

I felt confident again. "You're right! I'm gonna go!" I started walking towards Sonny. Then walked back to Zora. "I'm back." I put my hands on my hips. "What if she rejects me?"

"She won't. She likes you, I can tell." Zora reassured me.

"Okay... thanks Zora." I said. Then I hugged her. It surprised the both of us. She hugged back.

"Now go get her." she said sweetly.

I walked back to Sonny. "Hey Sonny." I said and flashed a smile. She smiled back.

"Hey Chad! What's up?"

"Oh well I just came by to ask you something." I said, feeling a little nervous.

"Okay what is it?" she asked.

"Well..." I took her hands in mine. "Sonny will you go out with me?" The cafeteria went silent, I could feel eyes on us and people were whispering. She smiled even more and giggled a bit.

"Yes. I'd love to." she answered. I felt myself smile the hugest smile ever.

"So.. I'll pick you up tonight at 7?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." before leaving, I kissed her cheek. I met up with Zora back in my dressing room.

Chad's Dressing Room

"I did it!" I pumped my fists in the air.

"You did it!" Zora cheered. "And HE did it!"

"He?" I asked. She smiled really big.

"WESLEY ASKED ME OUT!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"No way! I knew he would!" I said. I gave her another hug, this time, ruffling up her hair. We've really grown onto a brother-sister relationship.

"So you better get that picnic ready!" she said.

"Oh you're right!"

**Sonny's Apartment**

When I knocked on her door, I felt myself get nervous again. First dates are tough.. Her mom opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Munroe." I greeted.

"Hey Chad. Sonny will be right out." Just then, Sonny came out of her room wearing a dress (like she usually does) with a small jacket over it and white flats.

"Wow." I blurted. She blushed. Then I went back to reality. "So... shall we?" I put my arm out.

"We shall." she confirmed and we walked out the door.

**Park**

I covered Sonny's eyes so she wouldn't see where we were.

"Ta da." I uncovered her eyes. She gasped.

"Chad. This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. I had come to set up the picnic earlier. There were little decorative lamps hanging from tree branches.

"Yeah... I wanted our first date to be special." I admitted. We took a seat on the blanket.

"So what'd you pack?" she asked.

"Your favorite. Turkey and cheese sandwiches, potato salad, some strawberries.. and for desert... 1 sundae. To share." I said and pulled out the sandwiches, salad and fruit. "And pepsi or coke?"

"Pepsi!" she squealed. "It's my favorite!"

When we were eating strawberries, I decided to play a little game. I tore off a piece of the strawberry. "Catch." I said. I threw the piece to her, she caught it in her mouth.

"Your turn!" she said. She broke off a piece. She threw it to me. Correction, she threw THEM to me. She broke off more than one piece! "Haha got ya!"

"Oh you're getting it now, Munroe." I challenged. She quickly got off and ran. I chased after her. After about 5 minutes, I caught her from behind.

"Put me down!" she giggled.

"No way." I said. She turned towards me a bit.

"Please?" she gave me the puppy dog face.

"Oh no not the puppy dog face." I said. "I'm not gonna let you go." she did it some more. "...alright fine." I set her down gently.

When I saw that it was almost 10, we left.

"I had fun tonight Chad." Sonny said as we reached her door.

"So did I." I said. She started opening her door. "Wait." She turned back around. Without thinking, I kissed her. She kissed back. We pulled away after a bit. "Bye."

"Bye."

Chad's Room

I got home and ran up to my room. There, I did a happy dance. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Zora! So how'd your date go?" she said.

"Amazing! And yours?" I asked.

"So much fun! We went to the fair and we rode the Hard Rock!" she said. **(A/N: The Hard Rock is a ride at the Texas State Fair.. it's so scary! But SOO MUCH FUN!)** I got really scared, but Wesley held my hand the whole time! What else happened with you and Sonny?"

"Well we chased each other a bit, threw strawberries at each other... and I kissed her." I said calmly, but on the inside, I was still excited from the kiss.

"Aww! So I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." she hung up. I got into my pajamas and flopped into bed. I immediately.

**So how'd it go? Was it cute? Fluffy? Channy filled? The epilogue should be up later. If not then sorry. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Day 12: Part 2 Sonny's POV

OMG! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU!

**Sonny: **Oh hurry up with the story! This is the second time you write in my POV in this whole story!

**Me:** Looks like someone wanted a longer kiss with Chad in that last chapter...

**Sonny:** -clobbers me with a pillow- Zaira doesn't own **Sonny With a Chance **or the song **That's How You Know **by Demi Lovato or **How We Do This** by Sterling Knight.

**Sonny's POV**

Wow. I never realized that Chad could be so laid back. Tonight was really fun. The look on Chad's face when I threw those strawberries at him was priceless!... but cute too. :)

I got changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. I turned on my iPod and listened to_ That's How You Know._

_He'll send a little note_

_To tell you, you are on his mind_

I smiled. _Hm... Chad did that like almost 2 weeks ago... must be a coincidence._

_Send you yellow flowers_

_When the sky is grey_

_Hm... Chad did that too. _I listened to more of the song and another line caught my ears.

_Take you out dancing_

_Just so he can hold you close_

He didn't really take me out dancing... but he did ask me to dance at the Condor Studios Christmas Dance.

Dedicate a song with words meant

Just for you

He did write a song to sing at Condor Studio's Karaoke Night. He said he wrote it for someone special... I remembered the lyrics to his song.

_I'll risk it_

_One kiss is all that it's taking_

_Heart shakin, heart breakin_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

… Wait... he wrote it for me! I listened to more of my song

_Rent a lit picnic_

_By the fire glow, oh oh_

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love_

0.o CHAD DID THAT! He must have done everything the song said!... Wait... That means... Chad loves me... I felt a huge smile spread across my face :D

**THE END!**

**So how was the ending? Either way, read my newest story, "Twins at Condor Studios"! I'll have it up in a few minutes! :D**

-Zaira


End file.
